1. Field
One or more embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies develop, the performance of display apparatuses is improved. Recently, screen size of a flat panel display apparatus has been increased and the weight thereof has been reduced.
Examples of the flat panel display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, field emission display (FED) apparatuses, electroluminescence display (ELD) apparatuses, electrophoresis display (EPD) apparatuses, and organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
These flat panel display apparatuses are light-weight, have relatively small sizes compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) and are advantageous for making large size. Thus, the demand for the flat panel display apparatuses has been explosively increasing.
Also, demand for a flexible display, which is bendable like a paper, has increased too.
A flat panel display apparatus may include an encapsulation layer for encapsulating a display device so as to prevent an external oxygen or moisture from permeating into the display device. Encapsulation layer has been used in flexible, rollable, or foldable displays.